


[Podfic of] From the Ashes a New hope

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Katara and Sokka did not discover the avatar trapped in an iceberg. ten years later the fire nation rules a world on the edge of destruction, But all hope is not lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] From the Ashes a New hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From the Ashes A new Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168754) by libraflyter. 



Title: From he Ashes: A new Hopet

Authors: Libraflyter

Cover art by:Dapatty

Fandom:Avatar The Last Airbender

Pairing: Gen

Length: 05:58:00

Download: MP3 (right click and save as) [Podbook](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Audiobooks%20\(others\)/From%20the%20Ashes%20A%20new%20Hope.m4b)

[Chapter 1](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/From%20the%20ashes/from%20the%20ashes%20A%20new%20hope%20ch01.mp3) 34:51

[Chapter 2](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/From%20the%20ashes/from%20the%20ashes%20A%20new%20hope%20ch02.mp3) 31:02

[Chapter 3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/From%20the%20ashes/From%20the%20ashes%20a%20new%20hope%20ch03.mp3) 25:50

[Chapter 4](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/From%20the%20ashes/From%20the%20ashes%20a%20new%20hope%20ch04.mp3) 29:47

[Chapter 5](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/From%20the%20ashes/From%20the%20ashes%20a%20new%20hope%20ch05.mp3) 26:28

[Chapter 6](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/From%20the%20ashes/From%20the%20ashes%20a%20new%20hope%20ch06.mp3)  28:48

[Chapter 7](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/From%20the%20ashes/From%20the%20ashes%20a%20new%20hope%20ch07.mp3)  27:07

[Chapter 8](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/From%20the%20ashes/From%20the%20ashes%20a%20new%20hope%20ch08.mp3) 34:37

[Chapter 9](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/From%20the%20ashes/From%20the%20ashes%20a%20new%20hope%20ch09.mp3) 13:57

[Chapter 10](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/From%20the%20ashes/From%20the%20ashes%20a%20new%20hope%20ch10.mp3) 26:57

[Chapter 11](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/From%20the%20ashes/From%20the%20ashes%20a%20new%20hope%20ch11.mp3)24:39

[Chapter 12](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/From%20the%20ashes/From%20the%20ashes%20a%20new%20hope%20ch12.mp3) 24:40

[Chapter 13](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/From%20the%20ashes/From%20the%20ashes%20a%20new%20hope%20ch13.mp3) 27:18

 


End file.
